Baby Sitting Adventure
by Eminnis
Summary: I groaned as my eyes unwillingly opened. I rolled over and glanced at my clock. It read 9:15 A.M. Saturday -today- was an important day for some reason. Hermione has a baby sitting job she's not too thrilled about. And Ron's just MAJOR help...NOT!


**Author's Note: PLEASE PLASE PLEASE READ **

**Okay, I know I said I'd get this out yesterday, but that didn't happen like that. I also know this might be lousy, but it's the one thing I feel I can contribute. Read the rest of this note to see what I mean. This is my first go at a Harry Potter fan fiction. It's in Hermione's point of view. This is set after Half-Blood Prince and before Deathly Hallows. Hermione isn't of age yet so she can't use her magic. I'm not sure if I've got the time lines correct but please just pretend if I'm a little off. This is meant for humor and it was actually a school assignment I decided to change into a fan fic. Up to the end of cookie making is completely based on my own babysitting experience. Except I didn't have a guy over. It was just me. So imaging me doing Ron's parts. And some of this stuff is exaggerated. That's why I only based it off the experience. Hermione and Ron are a little OOC. Up to the end of cookie making is my own experience. The rest I made up. This is long and I hope you don't get bored. By the way, this is dedicated to my Uncle George (hence the name of the kid), who died September 19th 2009, may he rest in peace. I hope he would have liked this and gotten a laugh out of it. I also hope that once this becomes completely fiction, I can reflect him somehow. And hope you enjoy even after this extremely long author's note. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well, I can't get away with it in Twilight, but here I might! Jasper isn't around! I own Harry Potter and the series!!!!**

**Hermione: Jasper, why didn't you stop her? **

**Jasper: *shrugs* It's not my book series.**

**Hermione: *Sighs* Lazy. Eminnis, contrary to her belief, doesn't own the Harry Potter Series. J.K. Rowling does. There.**

**Me: Spoil sport! *Pouts* Read and review please. And no flames!!!**

**Baby Sitting **

I groaned as my eyes unwillingly opened. I rolled over and glanced at my clock. It read 9:15 A.M. Saturday -today- was an important day for some reason I couldn't remember.

Just then, I heard my family's dogs barking. Wait…shoot! Carlie, Carmen, and George were coming over today so I can baby-sit them. No! I need to look at my spell books! I need to learn as much as I can before we go hunting for Horcruxes! We have to be ready for anything this year! Well, at least the kids are usually good. Kind of. Maybe. I hope today goes well.

"Hermione! Are you awake?" my dad called through my door.

"Yeah! I know they're here! Getting dressed!" I answered, scrambling to find my clothes and hairbrush.

"Okay, I'm out of here in a few minutes."

I dressed quickly and yanked the brush threw my bushy hair, which hadn't been as bushy lately. I put on a smile and opened the door just as George, Carlie, and Carmen came downstairs.

"Hey!" I greeted, trying desperately to be excited. I wish we could use charms so I could use a smiling charm on myself.

"Hi." They replied. George turned and ran off with Carlie, who was his best friend. I motioned Carmen, Carlie's sister, inside my bedroom and began making my bed.

"I've got to use the bathroom. You can listen to my cell phone ringers if you'd like." I told her.

My parents had just gotten my phone for me a month ago, saying that even though I was a witch, I should enjoy muggle items. Since I only had my wand with me, the phone worked well. And it was fun to text Ron. I loved that he was my boyfriend, now. I'd managed to convince his parents to get him one. Of course, his dad was easily convinced. He had already looked at every single little part of it. And put it back together. Mrs. Weasley had just shook her head exasperatedly and agreed. It worked only for texting. There was a little too much magic around the house for calls. I'd offered to convince the Dursleys to get Harry a cell phone, but he'd declined, telling me it was no use. Those Dursley's were just too darn stubborn!

I laughed as I heard my phone change ring tones several times before settling on 'funky band'. When I returned, Carmen was gone. I sighed and went upstairs, knowing the kids would be there. When I got up, George, Carlie, and Carmen had gotten some balloons out and were beating them around. As soon as I sat down on the sofa, all three bounded over to me.

"Hermione, can you please tie these?" Carlie asked, motioning to five untied balloons that she, Carmen and George were holding.

I smiled and quickly tied four. The fifth one slipped and lost some air, but I snatched it closed and quickly tied it, ignoring the collective gasps. They then started tossing the balloons around. I started playing ring tones and playing with my wand. I slipped it into my shirt sleeve as they turned to look at me. They asked me to repeat a ring tone and I complied. They turned away and went back to playing as I continued to play the tunes and mutter spells-not holding my wand, of course-quietly. The balloon game had a complex set of rules in no time. Balloons began to fly everywhere. I glared as a balloon hit the side of my head. I should use that _Protego_ spell. Only three more weeks and I can! All three giggled at my exasperated expression.

"Hermione, I'm leaving now." My father informed me as he came up the stairs. My mom had already left for work and my dad was never one to let her alone.

"K!" I answered. As my dad left, I glanced out the window. Cloudy and cold. I groaned. Just great.

George, Carlie, and Carmen settled into various chairs and sofas. Of course, they couldn't go outside because of the weather and the fact I stubbornly wouldn't allow it at the time. I was terrified that one of them would go out too far and trip. Then the other wouldn't know what to do or worse, I wouldn't know where they were. It was just a major precaution I'd had ever since Voldemort returned. All in all, I was now very paranoid.

"Okay, I'm not six or nine or eight anymore, so you'll have to tell me what you like to do. I'm not exactly sure what kids your age like…" I trailed off and waited for their answer. I didn't know at all what muggle children enjoyed. Witch or wizard kids I could handle, muggles, though…

"Chase!" they all exclaimed.

Immediately they started chatting about who would be on what team and what the rules were. I sighed softly. Not chase. No! They always played that. This was a drag. I'm not playing! Maybe Ron will come to my defense if he comes like he said he would!

"Guys, remember I can't stand the game! Plus it takes forever and last time George hit his head on the table." I said sternly.

"Oh." They all looked so disappointed. I felt kind of bad. But only kind of.

"Well, then can we play animals? You know, where you're our owner and we're the animals? I want to be a tiger!" George asked. I shrugged. This is going to be so annoying.

"I want to be a cat." Carlie put in.

"Um… I'll be a turtle." Carmen claimed. I laughed.

"Okay then. Shatan the tiger, Twinkle the cat, and Isabella the turtle." I stated.

A loud roar of protests sounded from the kids. At last, after about fifteen minutes of debating, we settled on Fluffy the cat, Tiger the tiger, and Shelly the turtle. The idea soon died, though. Yes! I sighed in desperation as the kids started to get bored again. Then George grabbed a straw and some paper. Soon there were spit wads flying all around the house. Got to think fast! I quickly got out my cell phone and sent a text to my boyfriend, Ron.

_Hi. Morning. How do you keep a six year old, a nine year old, and an eight year old busy? Please, I need help! And when are you coming?_

I waited for an answer and started to think. I could always make cookies with the kids. Hmm. I found Mrs. Weasley's recipe and looked at the list. Quickly I got up and searched the refrigerator for items. As I searched for the ingredients, I checked them off mentally.

Oatmeal Cookies recipe? Check.

Oatmeal? Check.

Sugar? Check.

Brown sugar? Check.

Cinnamon? Check.

Three eggs? Check.

Two sticks of butter? Check.

Vanilla? Check.

Flour? Check.

Salt? Check.

Baking soda? Check.

That should be everything. I heard my cell phone beep and darted over to it. My feelings went from hopeful to annoyed as I read the answer from Ron.

_**Okay. First of all, you let your boyfriend sleep. Good night.**_

I humphed and quickly sent a text back. _Come on! I'm desperate here! A little help? Please? An idea maybe? You're my boyfriend for crying out loud._

_**First, you let your boyfriend sleep. In other words, I'm sleeping. I'll be over later. So go away. Night.**_

Ugh. He was a real help. I glared at Ron's text with irritation. Finally, I sighed and sent him a final text.

_Fine. I'll just do cookies or something. Good luck with a good mood from me when you come. Wish me luck._

There wasn't a response back. I rolled my eyes and swiftly dialed my mom's cell. Her answering machine came on.

"Hi, mother. I was just wondering if I should do cookies with Carlie, George, and Carmen. Well, I'm going to. I hope this isn't a mistake…" I said into the phone. I hung up and turned to see Carmen sitting in my chair.

"Hey. You bored?" I asked. She nodded. I turned and called George over to me.

"George, how would you like to make cookies? Don't say anything to the girls yet. What do you think?" I murmured. He was the most responsible of the three. Though he had his moments…

"Okay!" he answered.

I nodded and walked into the living room. Carmen and Carlie were lying around playing with their shirts' hems.

"Girls, do you want to make cookies?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They answered.

I took them down stairs and had them wash their hands. I quickly tied Carlie's hair back along with my own. I went to do Carmen's and she immediately protested that her hair was too short. I told her I'd try anyway and grabbed a hair tie. I tried to tie her hair up, but as she said, it was far too short. I settled for just trying to keep it back. When we arrived upstairs, I quickly gave Carlie the apron my mother always wears.

It was then that I heard a loud crack and then a thump. I told the kids I'd be back and went outside. I figured it was probably a wizard or witch Apparating here. Most likely Ron. As I had guessed, Ron was in the garbage cans. Well, he'd landed in them. At least he hadn't landed in front of the kids. I ran over and helped him out of the trash.

"Hello, Ronald. Mr. 'I don't care if my girlfriend needs help. I'll just let her stumble around blindly while she tries to keep muggle children entertained!'." I growled.

Ron looked up at me sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and brought him inside. The kids bounded over to him and tackled him in a hug. Ron often came over to help and the parents never minded. They knew he and I were responsible and wouldn't neglect the kids. Ron went to play with the kids and I turned to the counters.

I gathered the ingredients and quickly softened two sticks of butter. Meanwhile, Ron brought Carlie, George, and Carmen over and instructed them to crack the eggs. I started to measure out the flour, salt, baking soda, and cinnamon. I put them all in a sifter and sifted it until I'd gotten a mixed, chunk free white powder. I quickly put those items away and started measuring out the sugars. When I got to the brown sugar, I felt a light tap on my arm. I looked at Carlie questioningly. Ron was shaking his head behind her at the table.

"Umm. We're not sure how to crack an egg. I mean do you just bang it on the table? On your head? With your teeth? Or just anywhere?" she asked, truly curious. So that's why Ron was acting like that.

I shuddered as I thought of using your teeth for cracking eggs. I mean, those eggs came out of chickens! I would never do that unless it wasn't avoidable. In this case, it_ was_ avoidable. At least house elves didn't prepare the food.

I sighed, annoyed and was tempted to let her figure it out herself.

"Why didn't you ask Ron?" I questioned.

"Because you told us he was a big doofus and wasn't good at cooking." She replied. Ron glared at me and I swallowed nervously.

"Uh, Ron knows how to do things like that. Go ask him to help you. He'll show you." I said quickly.

Carlie nodded happily and skipped back to Ron. He threw me a 'we'll talk later' look and turned back to George, Carlie, and Carmen. He explained how to crack an egg and swiftly took the egg and cracked it for demonstration. He looked exasperated. I laughed and measured out the vanilla. I put the butter in the mixer with the brown sugar and started up the mixer. The kids watched eagerly as the ingredients started to swirl around. I smiled at them, in a much better mood since Ron was here.

"Do you kids want some brown sugar? _**(A/N: I love doing this when I make cookies. I'll take a spoon and scoop some brown sugar onto it and then eat it! Although, for some odd reason, I didn't do that when this took place…)**_ I've got some spoons right here." I inquired. They nodded and I gave them each a spoon. I then got myself one and felt Ron wrap his arms around me.

"I don't get one? You just said kids. I don't matter?" he turned me around and gazed at me with pleading eyes.

I laughed and shoved a spoon full of brown sugar into his mouth, which he'd opened to plead some more. He snickered and swallowed quickly. I turned back to the kids and saw them licking their spoons non-stop. I shook my head and took the spoons away. Ron was also licking his spoon. Being a great example to them. Not. I took away his spoon as well. He pouted and the kids laughed.

Finally, after several minutes, it was time to add the flour mixture. I set the mixer on low and showed the kids how to spoon it in, telling them to be careful. I planned to watch them like a hawk, but was distracted by the phone ringing. Knowing it was my mother I picked it up, motioning Ron to watch the kids.

"Hello." I said into the phone, watching the kids struggle to put their flour in the mixer and Ron prevent several spills.

"Hi. What's up?" came my mother's voice.

"Watching the kids make cookies. They are currently _attempting_ to add the flour mixture. Ron Apparated over and he's helping me watch them." I answered, finally breaking my gaze from the mess sure to occur.

"Well, I completely forgot they were coming over. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up."

"That's okay. I got up quick enough. I totally forgot, too."

"Okay, I'll be on my way home in a while. I'll-"

I felt Carlie come up and tug on my shirt. I looked over just as Carmen was trying to put the mix into the bowl. It started to tip and the entire large spoonful fell. And it didn't land in the bowl. What a mess! Ron groaned and went to grab a wash cloth to clean the mess.

"Carmen!" I exclaimed.

"Hermione, I'm trying to talk to you here." My mother scolded from the phone.

"Sorry. Carmen just spilled some of the flour." I explained.

"Anyway, I'll be home after the kids leave, most likely. You'll take care of lunch and dinner, right? Or do they have lunch with them?"

"I don't think they have lunch with-Carmen! No! Shoot! Sorry, Carmen just spilled again. But I don't think they have lunch with them. Ron's of age, he can summon some stuff if I need."

"Alright. Bye, sweetie. I'll call when I'm on my way home." I heard a click and knew she'd hung up.

Sighing, I turned and approached the kids. Wordlessly, I took the rag from Ron and put it in the laundry. I'd take care of the floor-which now had flour mix, white granulated sugar, and something else I couldn't identify on it-later. I was starting to regret this decision…

"Okay, I'll pour the rest of this in." I stated, taking the nearly empty bowl of flour mix and carefully dumping it into the mixer. Ron took the cookie sheets out and prepared them.

George and Carlie ran off to find something and I checked the ovens, which I had already preheated, and grabbed some spoons for the cookie dough. I set them on the table and turned to find George holding a container of chocolate chips, Carlie by his side. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I take it you want to add the chocolate chips?" I questioned. He nodded and the others agreed. I set the chocolate on the counter and found the oatmeal.

"Okay, I think we need about three cups. Maybe more but we'll see. And…oh shoot! Ron, when does your mother add an extra egg? In cakes or in cookies?" I inquired.

"Um. I think it's just the cakes." He answered.

"Okay, okay. Um. Not a problem. Yes, it's runnier, but I can fix this. Somehow."

My mind scrambled for solutions. I caught sight of the oatmeal and an idea formed in my mind. Add more oatmeal to balance it out some. I was pretty sure it would work. If I could thicken it, it would be balanced enough! I quickly made my way over to the oatmeal sitting on the counter, the children shadowing me. I opened up the bag and started to pull out more oatmeal to place it in the mixer.

"You're adding more oatmeal?" Carlie asked. Ron was laughing behind her.

"Yes. If I add more, it should balance it out enough." I replied, ignoring the doofus-a.k.a. Ron. I continued to add until it looked thick enough.

"Hermione, can we eat some of the cookie dough?" Carmen asked. Carlie and George looked at me hopefully.

I wasn't sure. I'd heard about uncooked eggs being dangerous. Normally, I wouldn't have cared. But I had one too many eggs in there. I wasn't sure I wanted to risk it. I thought while Ron poured the chocolate chips into the mixer to redeem himself. He set the mixer on a faster level. Carmen looked at me expectantly. I was about to say no when a thought crossed my mind. When have I ever cared about food poisoning, or, as I liked to call this, egg poisoning? And I'd probably automatically eat some of the dough anyway… It wouldn't really be fair if only I did. No, it would be downright mean. Plus Ron would definitely get a taste.

"Alright. Just a little, though. And no fighting over the beater. Ron and I will claim that. You can each have some separate stuff." I consented.

"Thank you!" all three chorused happily.

"Hermione! The chocolate chips are going to fall out!" Carmen exclaimed worriedly. That's a six year old for you.

"Don't worry, they won't." I reassured, putting my hand gently behind the wall of ever growing cookie dough. I took the spatula and beat some of it back down into the bowl. Finally, the mix was done. I took the bowl out from under the mixer and Ron took a seat at the table with the kids. I set the bowl down on the table and gave a spoon to all of them, excluding Ron, after making sure they washed their hands one more time.

While demonstrating, I explained how to shape the cookie dough into cookies. "Okay, this is the size I want you to make them in. Just a slightly smaller than medium ball. Press it a little bit to flatten it some. You should be able to fit 12 on each sheet other than the small one. Use the spoon to scoop the dough out. Let me know when you're done and Ron or I will check for you."

I turned and started to clear up what I could of the mess. Like my mom always says, better to put away things as you use them. However, I didn't do that this time. So, I had a rather large mess to clean up. Ugh. I swiftly put what I could away and cleared the mixer off the counter after wiping it down. I didn't bother to clean the counters as of the fact that I'd just be setting cookies over them on racks. Speaking of…I snatched the racks from their place and set them on the counter. Just then, the phone rang. I picked it up quickly and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hermione. I'm just checking in with you and Ron. I know he's helping you babysit. How are the kids doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Good. They're making the cookies into balls at the moment. I added an extra egg and it became a bit…soupy. I tried to even it out with oatmeal. Will the cookies be okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yes, they'll be fine, dear. Have the kids eaten?"

"Nope. I'll probably be feeding them after the cookies are done." I replied.

"Okay then. Bye, dear."

"Bye!" I called. I hung up and sighed at the mess I would have to clean. Ugh. This was a bad idea. Never doing this again until I was of age, at least. Lesson learned!

"Hermione! I'm done!" Carlie called.

Ron was helping Carmen shape her cookies and didn't look up. I laughed as he jumped away from Carmen when she 'accidently' flicked cookie dough on Ron. He glared at me, knowing I asked her to do it. I just smiled and waved. He rolled his eyes and turned away to go clean up. I turned back to Carlie, who was calling my name impatiently.

I walked over and gasped at the sight. The spoons had been abandoned and there was cookie dough everywhere. And I mean everywhere. On the tables, the floor, a few chunks on the walls…oh gosh. And to top it off, Carlie's cookies were all entirely too large and chunky. Carmen and George's hands were buried in the cookie dough and Carlie looked about ready to lick the dough off of her hands. I stopped her and told her she needed the balls of dough smaller and neater. And to not lick her hands.

"What on earth happened to using spoons?!" I asked. Ron seemed to take in the scene just then and gasped.

"Didn't we tell you we were going to stop?" George asked. Now that I think of it, I vaguely remember them saying something. I looked at Ron expectantly.

"Payback." He said simply. I hit his head lightly and scowled.

"Well, I guess I'll just go ahead and take the spoons away. Carlie, have Ron check the cookies. Got it?" I inquired.

"Yes." she answered.

I quickly rinsed the spoons off and put them in the dishwasher. I gathered all that I could and did the same. Carlie and George were done with their sheets so I put them in the oven. Just then the sun came out. They ran off to play for a while with Ron following close behind. It was the only way I'd let them out. Meanwhile I helped Carmen fix her cookies. The timer went off and I quickly set the cookies out to cool. Seven minutes later, the two original cookie sheets were ready to go again.

"George! Carlie! Come here the sheets are ready again!" I called. Carmen went on the computer while she waited and George and Carlie grudgingly came inside. Ron walked back in and collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Why do we have to do it?" George complained.

"Please do. I'm doing some other things and there is just a little bit of dough left." I answered. They grumbled and lollygagged.

"George, Carlie, I need the cookie sheets done soon. Please get to it." I told them firmly about five minutes later.

"I don't want to!" Carlie and George complained.

"Carlie, George, Carmen, it won't take you long. Now I need you to get to it!" I instructed, getting a little ticked off. Carmen's sheet was ready to go again and she was following their lead, refusing.

"You and Ron need to get _your_ hands dirty!" Carlie snapped.

"Yeah." George and Carmen chorused.

I gawked at her for a moment. What did she just say to me? Ron and I get _our_ hands dirty? Who the heck was doing all the cleaning?! Us! That little…! Ron looked at me worriedly. He'd seen me mad and was no doubt worried about what I'd do. He also seemed more than a little ticked off at Carlie, George, and Carmen. He came to stand by me and put an arm around my waist. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Excuse me?" I asked. My tone was guarded. "_We _need to get _our _hands dirty? Who the _heck _do you think is going to be doing all the cleaning?! Would you rather do that? Because you're more than welcome to! Ron and I will go ahead and do your simple job, and _you_ can take the cookies out. Cool them. Put them on the rack. Wash the dishes. And get every counter cleaned up! That includes the table!"

"Fine! I will! Just get your hands dirty and I'll do that!" Carlie replied. Wow. She was gonna do that? Fine with me! I was about to turn when George said otherwise.

"No, no, Carlie. Um. Let's just not do that." He rebuked hurriedly. He obviously knew that if Carlie wasn't careful, that's exactly what she'd be doing.

"Fine! Go ahead! Go outside! We'll take care of it. You just go have fun!" I snapped through clenched teeth.

They hurried off; afraid I'd change my mind, no doubt. I sighed and went to put the dough on the sheets and into the oven. Ron stopped me and quickly took care of it. Gosh, was that so hard? No! This is the last time I'm doing this for sure! Ron kissed my cheek and murmured:

"Well, next time we won't do this. If they want to, we'll tell them they copped a 'tude last time so you and I won't do it. I was actually surprised you decided to…" Ron trailed off with a slightly amused look on his face. I slapped him lightly and he laughed.

I just sighed and shook my head, exasperated. Ugh. I honestly was surprised to. What a fiasco this turned out to be._** (A/N: This is where the completely made up part starts. Enjoy my random silliness.)**_ I took the other cookies out of the oven and put them on the rack before leaving to watch the kids. Ron stayed to clean up and when the kids weren't watching, I saw him pull his wand out and flick it twice. The majority of the mess was clean in seconds. I laughed and walked out to see George sneaking up on Carmen.

Without warning, he jumped her and pulled her hair. Then he ran away with Carlie, laughing. Remember when I said he had his moments? Well, exhibit A. Carmen started to cry and I ran over to her. She cried into my shirt and I heard Ron scolding George and Carlie. After about ten minutes, Carmen looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"H-Herm-mione, I-I'm hungry. Can we h-have lunch?" Carmen stuttered out. I nodded and hugged her to me. I got up and walked inside.

"Ron! Get the kids inside! We need to make them lunch!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"K!" he shouted back. I paused as I watched the scene before me.

George looked up as Ron called him over. Carlie bounced over to Ron but George raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head stubbornly. Ron stared for a moment, as did I. It was rare that George would downright refuse, and we weren't prepared for today.

"Why should I come in?" George demanded.

"Because I told you to." Ron replied.

"No! I don't want to. I'll stay out here, thank you."

"You'll miss lunch…"

"So? I'll eat bugs. They're high in protein and rather tasty."

Ron closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He didn't handle mouthy kids well. I could tell he was just itching to use his wand to force little George over to him. I set Carmen inside and walked over to Ron.

"George! You better come inside right now, mister!" I yelled. He stuck his tongue out and ran around, his fingers in his ears, singing 'la, la, la, la' over and over. It was then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Hey. It's me, Harry. I snatched Dudley's phone when he wasn't looking. What's going on with you?_

"Ron, can you handle this? Harry just sent me a text. He stole Dudley's phone." I explained as I turned away.

I heard Ron grumble something about being abandoned by his girlfriend in a time of need. Yeah, well, when a Death Eater shows up, I'll be right there. Otherwise… I laughed to myself and sent an answer back to Harry.

_Ron came over this morning and we're babysitting George, who is giving Ron and I grief right now, Carlie, who is only being half mischievous, and Carmen, who's being an angel as always. And Ron seemed to be pleased you got Dudley's phone… at least, I think he was. He was grumbling about me leaving him in 'a time of need'. LOL. _

I hit send and turned just in time to see George bolt and Ron chase after him. I laughed as they ran in circles. The phone buzzed again and I looked down.

_LOL, that's funny. What's Ron doing right now? And shouldn't you be making lunch and not texting me?_

_Right now Ron is chasing George around in a circle and yes, I should. I've got to go, Harry. I'll try to send an owl later. But for now, gotta babysit!_

_Okay. Wish Ron luck for me. And I'll wait for that owl. Good luck! Uh oh, here comes Dudley!_

I laughed as I shut my phone quickly and went indoors. I took a box of macaroni and quickly started to heat the water. Just as I set it on the stove and went to get the popcorn chicken, Ron came on holding George by the ear. He shoved George into my hands and took the chicken from me.

"You deal with him. I'll take care of the meal. It'll be faster when I do it, anyway." Ron mumbled hurriedly.

I smirked and took George downstairs into the spare room we had. Crookshanks was lying on the sofa. He looked up and purred madly when I entered. I pointed to the corner and George scowled as he walked over. I left him in the room with Crookshanks at my heels. When I returned, Ron was just adding the macaroni and was preparing the cheese, milk, and butter. He obviously used his wand to boil the water faster. Show off. Ron smiled when I came in and I grinned back, my annoyance evaporating. I put the chicken into the oven and turned on a T.V. show for Carlie and Carmen. When lunch was ready, Ron served Carlie and Carmen while I went to release George.

"George," I said as I walked into the room. "Lunch is ready. Are you going to be a good boy? And what do you say?"

"Sorry." George murmured.

I nodded and he ran off. I looked around and saw a large pile of paper in the corner. I then realized there was paper scattering the room. This was going to take forever to clean. I walked to the bookcase and looked at my homework. Hmm. I was supposed to practice nonverbal cleaning charms. I took out my wand and flicked it once, thinking the charm to clean. _**(A/N: I can't remember what it is and the book is not near me at the moment so…)**_ The room was clean in seconds. Even the dust was gone.

When I came back upstairs, Ron was serving the kids lunch and sneaking bites when they weren't looking. I came up to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"oowa!" Ron exclaimed through a mouthful of chicken. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't steal from the kids!" I reprimanded. He looked down and shuffled off. I laughed quietly at his half-ashamed look.

Carmen turned on Avatar the Last Air Bender. Carlie and George grinned excitedly and I groaned. Ron laughed as I covered my ears and darted from the room. Not that show! _**(A/N: I really can't stand this! And my bro is turning it on all the time. Ugh!)**_ I can't stand the kid, Toph. She's such a brat. Honestly, why is she even on that show? An hour later, it was over and the kids wanted to play. It was raining outside. Not a great deal. Ron came into my room where I was looking up more spells.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Playing their balloon game again. I was thinking it seems like something's going to happen. Something bad. Can you tell me a few spells? I've already put the _Protego _charm around the house. Know any other good ones?" he responded.

"Yeah."

I pointed to four spells in my book. He took the book and his wand and went outside to cast them. I went upstairs when I heard Carlie and Carmen crying. As I came into the room, George ran past me, a grimy worm dangling from his fingers. He was laughing madly and I caught him around the middle. I took in the rest of the scene with wide eyes. The girls had worms in their hair and dirt covered the floor. Ron came in, huffed angrily when he saw the mess, and started to clean while I took George outside to talk.

"Stay here for a minute. I need to get something." I told him, going to get some chalk. I planned on drawing a circle on the ground and having him stay in that for a while. When I returned, I gasped and grabbed my wand.

Dolohov the Death Eater stood just outside of the shield range. He had his mask on and his wand out. But that wasn't what scared me the most. George, little George, was standing right in front of him. And Dolohov's wand was pointed at him. The shields came between them at only a centimeter thick.

"Get away, little boy!" Dolohov hissed.

"Why should I?" George replied.

"So I can blast through this shield! The mudblood's boyfriend didn't set it very well." Dolohov replied. I groaned. Oh, Ron… Ron. Oh no! I sent him a text telling him to stay inside no matter what. I then turned my attention back to George and the Death Eater.

"You're going to blast through this so called 'shield' with a stick?" George asked skeptically. Dolohov nodded.

"Hah!" George barked. "I don't think so! It's a stick! And what are you, the Grim Reaper? Cause that's what you look like!"

"I'm not the Grim Reaper! I'm Dolohov the Death Eater!" Dolohov exclaimed, looking annoyed and taken aback.

"You're right. You're not the Grim Reaper. It's too lame of an imitation. You need to clean your act up!"

"Why you-"

"Why I what, weirdo? Are you some nut case the babysitters hired to scare me into behaving? Nice try! Get a life!" George snapped.

He-he's back talking to a Death Eater. An-and said Death Eater isn't killing him. It must be the shield spell that prevents ability to cast spells unless inside the shield. At least Ron did that one right! By now, Dolohov was fuming angrily.

"Leave me alone, kid. Or I'll kill you with my wand!" he threatened.

"Did you just say wand? You really _are_ a nut case! I'm calling Hermione, Ron, and the authorities! Get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a Grim Reaper. Go away! Or else!" George yelled, sounding rather silly.

Dolohov, however, was shaking in his cloak and he ran behind a tree and Disapparated. I ran over to George and scooped him into a tight hug. I took him inside where he jumped down and ran over to Carlie and Carmen, who screamed and ran at the sight of George. I shook and Ron came up behind me. He hugged me and I turned into him.

"George faced off to a Death Eater. Dolohov could've killed him! Why didn't you make the shields stronger?" I demanded.

"Well, I didn't really get how. You're the smart one, remember? And Dolohov was a scaredy cat. I mean, he was scared off by an eight-year-old! George, as in my brother George, would be proud of little George G." Ron replied. I laughed and turned to the living room. It was clean and the worms were outside.

"Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie! Kissed the girls and made them cry! When the boys came out to play, Georgie Porgie ran away!" I heard Carmen and Carlie singing. I laughed at the familiar nursery rhyme.

"Quit it! That song's dumb!" George exclaimed. The singing just got louder.

Not wanting anymore drama, although I wouldn't get that lucky, I went over to the kids and calmly put a hand on George's shaking shoulder. He calmed down and I looked at the kids gently.

"Carmen, Carlie, leave George alone, please." I requested.

I felt absolutely exhausted. They nodded and apologized to George. Then he, Carmen, and Carlie ran outside. Ron came over to me and led me to the couch. He pushed me gently onto it and sat beside me.

"Hermione, you need to relax for a while. You're exhausted. I'll take care of the kids for now. Don't worry." Ron instructed me. I smiled up at him and he grinned back. He turned to the door as it opened and George came running in. George grabbed a magnifying glass and darted back outside.

"What the heck's he up to now?" Ron muttered. I laughed as he got up and went outside. In a few minutes I heard him yell:

"George! No! Leave the ants alone!"

"But, Ron, they're just ants! And I _like_ to see them fry in the sun!" George argued back.

"Whatever." Ron said as he came back inside.

"Very smooth, Ronald." I stated sarcastically.

"What?"

"You told him no, he argued back, and you said whatever then left." I explained. He shrugged and I laughed.

It was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I got up and prepared dinner while Ron went to watch the kids burn ants with a magnifying glass. Honestly, he was just as goofy as the kids at times. I threw a frozen pizza into the oven and while it was cooking, I heard Ron exclaim:

"George! No! Stay away from the dog! Quit pulling its tail!" I laughed when I heard George reply with some back talk. Goof.

20 minutes later, all of the kids and Ron came in. Ron took the pizza out of the oven while I had the kids wash their hands. They quarreled over what to watch: Walker Texas Ranger, The Blob, _**(A/N: I absolutely hate this movie! My uncle made me watch it with my cousin, his son, when I was 6 or 7. I still hate it. Ugh,)**_ or more Avatar. They finally settled on Walker Texas Ranger. After dinner, the kids went downstairs to play. Ron and I cleaned the dishes and I heard my mom come home just as the kids' parents pulled in.

George, Carmen, and Carlie all ran upstairs and into the arms of their waiting parents. George's parents quickly paid me a little extra after seeing my exhausted face. Carmen and Carlie's parents thanked us profusely and left in a flash, no doubt wanting to get out of here and not bother me further. George left after they did and I went outside to see Ron, who was Apparating back home, off. He kissed me and declined the money I offered him. He couldn't use it anyway.

"Good night, Hermione. I've recast the spells and you saw so…I think I did it right. I hope." Ron laughed guiltily as I punched his arm lightly.

"Night, Ron. Will you be over tomorrow?" I inquired.

"Not sure. Maybe. I'll try, 'mione."

"Okay. See you later."

Ron Disapparated with a crack and I went back inside. I stumbled down to my room, dead tired, and checked my phone. There was a message from Harry.

_I just got news from Remus Lupin. Dolohov, the Death Eater, turned up outside Remus's house. He was muttering something about eight year olds and mudbloods with dangerous weapons. Mentioned your name. Unfortunately, Remus didn't get him. He Apparated out before Remus could catch him. Know anything about this?_

I laughed at the message. I quickly got a quill and some parchment. I wrote a quick note and set it on the windowsill where the owl always came to find any mail. I set a few sickles with it and went to bed. I grinned as I thought of the note I'd sent to him. It was still fresh in my mind:

_Harry; let's just say Dolohov was scared off by an eight year old named George. I'll tell you about it when I next see you._

_~ Hermione _


End file.
